


Cat Eyes

by StrawberryOverlord



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, admirer, mostly from lockdowns perspective, what tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryOverlord/pseuds/StrawberryOverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lockdown thinks Swindle's eyes are pretty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Eyes

Lockdown had never met a bot with optics quite like Swindle's. In all his centuries of traveling the galaxy as a bounty hunter, never had he ever met another bot, mech, femme, or other, with optics as wide, as vibrant, and as expressive as Swindle's. But even with how strange they are, the mech's optics were amazing. Hypnotizing really. A human could describe them as being cat like. They shone like two bright moons, and sparkled with interest during deals. It wasn't just the size or shine of his optics, but also the color. Such a vibrant purple, not a very common color in cybertronian optics. It was in fact so uncommon, that Swindle was the first bot he ever met with such a color. Lockdown wondered if they were modded. He had asked Swindle if they were, but that had earned him a punch in the face plates, and a chip in his dental grill. He didn't ask again after that. Sometimes things got a little weird, and he would find himself staring into those big purple optics. Swindle eventually took notice, and being him, took advantage of the situation. It worked for a time too. Swindle using those pretty optics to get what he wanted from the bounty hunter. Eventually however Lockdown learned to stop falling for the new trick. There were of course other things Lockdown found attractive about the con artist, but his optics had probably always topped the list. Of course Lockdown would never come out and directly tell Swindle what he thought, not even after they started fragging regularly. That cat eyed idiot would probably turn it into a joke anyway.


End file.
